galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
St. Aegolius Academy for Orphans
St. Aegolius Academy for Orphans is an underground academy orphanage arranged by the Pure One king Aegolius & his girlfriend, Nyra. It is located in the St. Aegolius Canyons (named after Aegolius by himself) of Chiron. The Academy trains warriors & magnet workers to work for the Pure Ones & rebel against Yore. Places Spaceport There is a spaceport for arrivals. Selection Cavern In the selection cavern, the pit guardians & enforcers of Skench, the Ablah General & Nyra's replacement of the canyon, choose the numbers of several arrivals while widdling out those who are to be soldiers. Skench personally gives a speech to the arrivals & Spoorn takes the soldiers while numbered ones are sent to the glaucidium. Sleep Therapy Chamber Before the orphans are to be moon blinked in the glaucidium, they are subjected to an intense form of sun blazing in what is called sleep therapy, which causes light sensitivity & mellows out the orphans so moon blinking is easier Glaucidium The glaucidiums are deep box canyons, which the numbered ones are sent to be moon blinked during full shine of Luna. Magnetorium/Mines The magnetorium is the mining area, where the moon blinked orphans are sent into caverns to find magnetic metals in the rocks called Aegolian Magnets, which disrupt the brain patterns of un-moon blinked people. Training Chamber Soldiers for the Pure Ones go & train here with Nyra & Skench. Pits This is where the moon blinked kids are where they're not mining or in the glaucidium. Throne Room The Throne Room is the room where Aegolius, king of the Pure Ones & founder of the academy, & his girlfriend, Nyra, queen of the Pure Ones, sit & await for the time that Yore is overthrown. Moon Scalding Chamber In the event that an orphan has resisted moon blinking & has been marching in place or not in correct sleeping posture correctly too long or keeps repeating the information such as their numbers instead of their old names. Traditions Number & Specialness Ceremonys The number ceremony is where Skench's enforcers, such as Spoorn, gives a certain number to replace the orphan's name. After a moon blinked worker has reached rankings, he will be cured of his sleep theraptized moon blinking & will be given a new name (Example: Grimble was officially 45-2 before his specialness ceremony) Sleep Therapy Sleep Therapy is where orphans are forced to sleep in a dim-lit chamber which causes the effects of sun burning narrowed into less destructive technique, but equally dangerous sun blazing. The orphans are ordered to sleep in a certain way so moon blinking will affect them too. Sun blazing is the effects of being trapped in the heat of the sun, combined with consistent exposure to light sensitivity within the brain. This method is done by forcing a person to constantly be exposed to heat in dim lighting & then be forced into the sunlight, causing the eyes to be contrasting light very quickly, damaging certain nerves & weakening the brain. Sleep March The Sleep Marches happen in the glaucidium, which the orphans repeat their old names over & over again until an alarm rings & they are forced to sleep under the moon, the alarm would then ring again & they'd resume marching Moon Scalding If one has been discovered to be resisting moon blinking, they are to be moon scalded. Mind-Capping If one has been shown to resist all three techniques, the final thing is the new invention of a mind-cap, which is a metal helmet that the orphans wear & become slaves to their orders. Bart Sampson discussed the techniques of mind caps to the Rogue Smith of Silverveil when discussing Grimble's fate as Metal Face. Bart compared mind caps to the USB disks for computers & he said that it's like a load of new data is downloaded into a computer (brain) & the information in there (identity, memory & free will) is shoved into the farthest corner & the new info blocks it up, the identity is blocked so the capped person will only answer to a certain name, the memory is blocked too so that the person has no access to memory of anything before they were capped & the free will is absolutely obliterated, the person has no sense of expressing freedom of any kind. They have no individual opinions they can express themselves with or any thoughts & follow all orders & express no true sense of emotions. A range of emotions for discipline & order following are created, ranging from a blank state of total control to false sadness to absolute anger. However, before the Battle of the Throne Room, Mind caps were removable. When Hortense had her cap knocked off by Grimble, who lost parts of his face in the process, she remembered everything she had done before & when she was capped & felt extreme remorse for what she'd done & her free will & identity returned to her. However, Aegolius recognized this sudden flaw & fixed it by forcing the person to be capped to have the caps welded straight into their heads & possibly even their skulls. Ezylryb took note of this when he killed Grimble by accident after finally managing to yank it off of him, only to pull out skin as well. Ezylryb also noted that even if Grimble could survive without that mask that had to be removed before proceeding to yank off the cap, he would still die even if he could still manage to keep the mask over his wounds to prevent infection. History Founding Aegolius & his girlfriend, Nyra, founded the academy, as well as name themselves king & queen of the canyons & call the canyons St. Aegolius Canyons. First War Soldiers sent to battle Aegolius sent his strongest fighters to battle at the first war against Yore. There, they fought the legendary warriors, such as Lyze of Kiel & Lowak of Iks. Magnets The magnetorium was working furiously to get enough Aegolian magnets to create a Devil's Triangle, however, the lack of proper mining tools made this impossible & the orphans progress at their rates that time, it would've taken at least a decade of scraping to uncover the magnets. Liberation by Lowak of Iks During a battle in the Northern Kingdom of Mount Ice Claw, Lyze of Kiel & Aegolius squared off. Meanwhile, while Lyze was handling Aegolius, Nyra, Skench & Spoorn, Lowak of Iks easily got to the canyons & liberated the academy of it's orphans & brought them to Yore, where they were hospitalized to be cured of their moon blinking. Lowak bested Jatt & Jutt, the only ones guarding the academy, who fled, not willing to be arrested by the Yorians. New Program A three-fourth beaten Aegolius, Nyra, a half-beaten Skench & Spoorn & Jatt & Jutt all return to the canyons to find the consequences of their previous actions, causing Lowak's liberations. Aegolius ordered a recapture of the prisoners, who were to be moon scalded. Aegolius came up with a new program & he added the spaceport to the planet, where he would send his agents outside the planet & search for young children to "rescue" & bring them to the canyons. Between Wars Meanwhile, Lyze of Kiel & Lowak of Iks returned to the island of Yore & changed their names around (Lyze flipped his, which spelled Ezyl & added the "ryb" part on it's end because he was a ryb & his name was Ezylryb. Lowak flipped his name to spell Kowal & took out the "of" in Lowak of Iks & flipped Iks to spell Ski & added them together & his name was Kowalski) During this period between the wars, Aegolius was reported of a disobedient orphan who'd tryed to smuggle weapons in, under the name 12-1 by Skench. Aegolius ordered the orphan to have special attention, especially during moon blinking & mining time. Later, Aegolius capped Hortense, another orphan who'd known Bart Sampson (12-1), Bart encountered the capped Hortense & after a brief skirmish in the throne room, Bart freed Hortense of the prison, but they brought alot of attention, encountering Aegolius, Nyra, Skench, Spoorn, Jatt & Jutt. Aegolius attempted to cap Bart, but Bart manages to escape with his friend, Gylfie, while Hortense was recapped, along with Grimble being capped. Aegolius ordered several soldiers to track them down & find them as he assured himself they would head for Yore. He failed as he didn't know that Bart's whereabouts went through the desert of Kuneer & the Beaks, then the Ice Narrows before getting to the Yorian Islands. There, Bart met Ezylryb & Kowalski, later, Ezylryb went missing as Aegolius trapped him in a tree in a Devil's Triangle, Bart formed the chaw of chaws of the Yorians to save Ezylryb (which he tryed to keep secret from Boron of the tree & Kowalski Bart knew wouldn't approve as he believes he can find Ezylryb after a while). While they leave the tree, Kowalski notices them leave & follows & they save Ezylryb while they show down with Aegolius' friends. Second War